


Howl For Me

by sourwolfie



Series: Don't Be Such a Dumbass: Tidbits of Idiocracy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awesome Stiles, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfie/pseuds/sourwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles. Derek went after Jackson alone.” </p><p>“What the fu-”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she interrupted. “I tracked him to Jackson’s house but they’re gone. Rally the troops, its going to be a long night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if this was funny or sad so its got a bit of both... 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have more soon 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 _We’re running with the shadows of the night_ \- Stiles reached across his desk to grab his phone. “’Sup, pup?” he greeted Laura.

 

“Stiles. Derek went after Jackson alone.”

 

“What the fu-”

 

“I know, I know,” she interrupted. “I tracked him to Jackson’s house but they’re gone. Rally the troops, its going to be a long night.”

 

The line went dead.

 

Stiles sent a mass text to the betasthat read:

Derek’s being a dumbass, last smelled with Jackson at Whittemore residence. Laura’s there now. Hurry there

 

His phone vibrated four times while Stiles was trying to find pants.

 

 **From Scotty Boy** :

Shit ill be there soon stay out of trouble

 

 **From Vernon** :

Just picked up the scent at edge of forest we’re headed there

 

 **From Sir Isaac** :

Deaton gave me a stronger ketamine mix might work I’ll bring it

 

 **From Shewolf** :

K

 

Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and ran out the front door.

 

“That stupid, overconfident Sourwolf,” Stiles grumbled to himself as his battered up jeep sped down the road towards the forest preserve. A hairy figure on all fours quickly passed along the side of the road – Laura running to help Derek chase down Jackson. Soon enough Scott and the other betas would be there too.

 

 _What Doesn’t Kill You_ by Kelly Clarkson began playing from Stiles’s pocket. “Alison,” he breathed into his phone. “So I guess you heard.”

 

“Scott called. My dad’s packing up two SUV’s with guys and guns. Jackson is our focus, so we’ll leave Derek alone as long as he doesn’t attack.”

 

“He never would,” Stiles defended. “But thanks. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

 

“Just stay safe, Stiles.”

 

“You too.”

 

He shut his phone and dropped it into his lap. At least they didn’t have to worry about hunters tonight.

 

The road to the forest was mostly hidden from view by overgrown trees but Stiles knew the turn by heart. He parked the car at the end of the dirt road and hopped out, grabbing a flashlight and his wolfsbane tipped knife from the backseat.

 

Stiles had been walking through the forest for about five minutes when Derek howled. It wasn’t his usual howl to the other wolves; it was a sound of agony.

 

“Derek- Derek!” Stiles’s voice echoed through the surrounding trees. He took of sprinting towards the pained noises coming from Hale house. Overhanging tree branches whipped his face, but he continued on.

 

Another howl joined in, this one deeper, calling the betas to their alpha. Scott quickly sounded his location – about a mile behind Stiles – and Boyd and Erica’s short response came from nearer the town. Laura cut out also, so only her brother’s cries were left to be heard in the darkness.

 

A vine grabbed his foot and pulled Stiles to the ground violently. He shook his leg and lifted himself to run again, completely unfazed. “Derek!” he screamed and for a moment, the werewolf was silent, listening for Stiles’s voice. “Derek!” The howling began again but this time stronger, signaling his position for the boy to find. Even without superhuman senses, Stiles had learned to track the howls of a wolf.

 

The sound became increasingly louder until Stiles burst through the forest line and into the clearing around the old house. Derek whimpered from where he lay, collapsed infront of the burnt remains of his home.

 

Stiles ran to him and knelt at his side. One of Derek’s hands was curled around his left side, where black blood leaked between his fingers; the other attempted to reach for Stiles but was still paralyzed. His eyes sought his mate’s but Stiles was attempting to check the wound.

 

“Derek, let me see it,” Stiles pleaded, voice steady from practice in this type of situation. The man obediently dragged his numb hand away from his injury and allowed the boy to examine him. The deep gash ran from the bottom of his ribcage to the peak of his hipbone. Stiles took Derek’s shredded shirt and began wiping away some of the gore. Without the pressure his hand had been providing, blood now flowed freely from the wound, cleansing it and allowing some of the kanima’s poison to escape his body. When feeling began returning to his arm, he reached to rest his hand on Stiles’s shoulder. At the touch, the boy seemed to crack. He breathed shakily and leaned towards Derek. “What were you thinking?” his soft whispering breath tickled Derek’s neck.

 

“He was going to kill Danny,” the older man’s voice was weak. “There wasn’t time to get the others…”

 

“It’s ok,” Stiles smoothed the hair away from Derek’s face. “I’m here now. The others will get Jackson. Don’t worry.” He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before Laura emerged from the trees.

 

“What happened?” she demanded, looking to Stiles for answers – clearly more worried about her brother’s condition than Jackson’s rampage.

 

“He’s injured. Its started healing and the poison should wear off soon.”

 

“I’m fine,” Derek spoke gently to try and sooth his sister.

 

She stepped over and looked briefly at the wound. “Get him back home Stiles. You can take my car, its closer. I’ll drive the jeep back for you later.” Before walking back to the cover of trees, the alpha knelt and set her hand against her brother’s arm. Their eyes meet in a wordless exchange, then she stood and turned. Stiles watched her shift as she walked away until the fog and dense trees concealed her – now in her full alpha form – from view.

 

“Can you walk?” he asked, returning his gaze to Derek. He just nodded and used his right arm to push himself up, keeping his left side guarded with is other arm.

 

Derek sniffed the air lightly then led Stiles in the direction of Laura’s car. Stiles helped settle Derek into the passenger seat then slid into the driver’s side himself. He drove quickly to his own house – she’d wanted Derek at _home_ , meaning Stiles’s home, not the abandoned subway station Stiles jokingly called the lair – and helped him inside. Derek immediately began walking towards the upstairs bathroom, where the werewolf first aid kit was kept.

 

After Stiles cleaned and wrapped the wound he settled Derek into his room. The boy finally collapsed next to Derek on his bed, curling into his uninjured side. “Don’t ever do anything that stupid again. I mean seriously. Next time if Jackson or whoever else doesn’t get you, I will. I will absolutely murder you. Only I wouldn’t because I’d miss you too much. But still, don’t do it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek’s voice was soft, as it always is when he apologized.

 

“It’s ok. I just worry.”

 

“I know, so do I.”

 

Stiles lifted his head to meet his mate’s. He extended his neck to press a gentle kiss against Derek’s mouth. They lay together as they drifted off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's ringtone: Shadows of the Night by Pat Benatar   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgNqQ6rFGQo 
> 
> Allison's ringtone: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn676-fLq7I


End file.
